What Hurts the Most
by Den Blue
Summary: When Boomer catches Mikayla singing a song about Brady and finds out how upset she is, he tries his best to comfort her. Boomkayla friendship. One-shot. Based on the song 'What Hurts The Most' by Cascada.


**Yay, I wrote a new one-shot! This one is based on the song "What Hurts The Most" by Cascada and it's mainly focused on Boomer&Mikayla's friendship. I learned that someone really supports this relationship, which is cool, really! So I hope you will like this little something I wrote... Oh, and I won't put the lyrics of the song in the story, because, if I'm not wrong, it's against the rules. I'm not really sure, but I won't risk anything. Anyway... Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

_**What Hurts the Most**_

Mikayla was sitting on her bed in her room, holding a guitar on her lap. That guitar belonged to someone really special Mikayla has known and also haven't seen for a while. Someone who left her and everyone else a long time ago, someone who had been on her mind a lot lately.

The someone was Brady.

It's been a year since Brady left the island. So many things had changed. And so did Mikayla's feelings. Ever since the raven headed king left, she started thinking that she might like him. But just a little. But how the time flew, she realized she had a deep crush on him. And the worst thing on it was that she couldn't tell him that, because he wasn't there anymore. He left because of her. And that upset Mikayla even more.

The brunette sighed and looked at instrument she was holding. The guitar was the only thing Mikayla has left after Brady's leaving. The night when they were moving Brady's stuff away from the kings' room, she secretly took the guitar and hid it in her room. And she was glad she did.

"This is what hurts the most," Mikayla said quietly as her fingers immediately slid on the strings, strumming the chords of her favourite song, "What Hurts The Most". Soon Mikayla found herself playing, like it was natural. She actually learned how to play a few songs, but never though she was good at it. Especially when it came to singing. But now, she just felt like doing it.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me," she sang as memories flashed through her mind.

_**xx**_

Once she sang the last note and finished playing, she sighed heavily. She couldn't believe she just sang a whole song and played guitar at the same time. It was unbelievable.

"I didn't know you knew how to sing," a voice behind her said. Mikayla jumped up and turned around to see Boomer standing in the doorway, looking at her curiously.

"Neither did I," she sighed and put the guitar on her bed slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that-"

"The song was about Brady, wasn't it?" He interrupted her. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Y-yes," she said quietly, suddenly feeling like crying. Boomer noticed and walked closer to her.

"I know you miss him," he said. "I miss him too."

She looked at the ground, trying to hide the tears she had in her eyes.

"I just wish he was here," she murmured with a shaky voice. When Boomer saw she was about to cry, he immediately pulled Mikayla in his arms, letting her sob onto his shirt. He didn't mind, he just felt sorry for her and hated seeing her like this. He wanted to see his friend happy again, but all he could he do now was to be there for her and try his best to comfort her.

"We all do, Mikayla," he whispered, rubbing her back. He wasn't lying, he knew Boz missed him as well (even though he didn't know him) and was sure that even Mason and Lanny did too. "But we can't do nothing about it now," he then said sadly.

"I know," she said, although she wasn't really sure. I mean, they could do something, like call him or go to Chicago and even tell him to come back. But he would never want to come back with girl who broke his heart. Who would?

Mikayla sobbed one more time before she slowly pulled away. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was all messy.

"Sorry," she mumbled, whipping the tears away. She started feeling a little embarrassed once she realized how she looked. She literally had a breakdown in front of her king. Fixing her hair she blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't be," Boomer assured her, smiling. "But promise me that if you ever needed someone to talk to, I'll be here for you, okay?" he asked. Mikayla nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Boomer."

"No problem," Boomer grinned, happy to see Mikayla smiling again. "Hey, wanna grab a smoothie in Boomerama?" he then suggested in hope that could cheer her up.

"Actually..." she hesitated, unsure what to say. "I'd love to."

"Come on, let's go!" Boomer smiled and grabbed Mikayla's hand, dragging her out of her room.

Mikayla laughed and followed Boomer right behind. She was happy to have a friend like he was. She knew she didn't have to feel upset about Brady anymore. And who knows, maybe one day he would come back and everything would change for better.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Author's note 2013/01/25 - Hi guys, I just wanted to say that yummy42 made a one-shot with the same song but by another artist and with a different storyline. I never realized it before, but she said it was okay. Oh! And if you are a Boomkayla fan and eventually watch my videos, then you may like**** the vid I made, it's called "Boomer&Mikayla - As Long As You Love Me". You can check it out if you want to :)**_**  
**_


End file.
